


Непорочные поцелуи

by Neitrino



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: весёлое бездуховное порно
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Лань Чжань/Вэй Ин
Kudos: 24





	Непорочные поцелуи

— Я его родил, — довольно сказал Вэй Ин, исключительно для того, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Лань Чжаня. Тот как и всегда разбил все его ожидания тем, что отреагировал никак. Вот совсем никак, разве что, с учётом того, насколько близко они стояли, он заметил как немного порозовели мочки ушей. Так мило.  
Вэй Ин хотел было продолжить, что все это шутка, но их отвлекли, так что они не прояснили тайну возникновения А-Юаня. Вэй Ин просто не мог знать каких личных демонов он разбудил в Лань Чжане.

／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

После украденного поцелуя на охоте, Лань Чжань заперся в библиотеке Облачных Глубин. Ситуация была странной и неправильной. Он не мог ни с кем поговорить. Он считал себя насильником. И неважно, что Вэй Ин позволил ему себя целовать. Позволял.  
Лань Чжань почти лег на стол для каллиграфии, бездумно разглядывая свитки. Так много знаний. Так много книг. И ни одна не отвечает на его вопрос...  
Мысли снова вернулись к тому моменту, когда он удерживал руки Вэй Ина, вжимался в него и касался его языка своим... Он не мог справиться с горящим в груди стыдом, пылающим от того ярче, что хотелось еще. Больше поцелуев, прикосновений, жарких и томных, чтобы Вэй Ин отвечал на его поцелуи, скуля и дрожа, вжимаясь в его тело.  
Лань Чжань нервно, прерывисто вдохнул и зажмурился. Как можно предаваться подобным мыслям и не в плане бичевания? Наслаждаться? Перебирать воспоминания как легкие ткани, играя ими, любуясь, каждую желая ощутить на себе? И все же, Вэй Ин был не против.  
Возможно, дело в испуге?  
То есть он не... не вырывался, не пытался высвободиться, не пытался снять повязку.  
Лань Чжань вздохнул. Он одновременно был счастлив и испытывал чувство глухой вины, потому что поступил неверно. Против воли другого человека. Вэй Ин никогда не узнает, что это был он, и что это был его, Лань Чжаня, первый поцелуй. Да.  
А потом так же внезапно как и все остальное ему в голову пришла странная мысль о том, что он не знает откуда берутся дети. То есть понятно что пара их как-то заводит, но вот что для этого нужно?  
Пары.  
Он поднялся и замер. По телу, словно его окатили ледяной водой, прошлась волна ужаса. Пары обмениваются поцелуями! Ритуал этот знаком лишь влюблённым и потом у них появляются дети! Он, он наверняка заставил Вэй Ина понести от него.  
Или сам... или сам уже носит ребенка.  
Лань Чжань поспешно опустил руки на живот, нервно дыша и пытаясь ощутить хоть что-то.  
И нет.  
Из их пары больше всего энергии инь было именно у Вэй Ина, а значит... что же это могло значить? Лань Чжань зарылся пальцами в волосы, нарушая идеальную прическу, потирая виски. Не может ли это значить, что теперь у Вэй Ина может быть ребенок от него?  
Вспомнились кролики. Подаренные Вэй Ином.  
И то шутливое замечание, что это два самца. Ну да. С другой стороны кролики почему-то развелись и размножились. Раньше Лань Чжань считал, что, возможно, самки пришли из леса, но может и нет?  
Ну не мог же он спросить у брата, откуда берутся дети? К тому же, если верить легендам, те могут вырасти и из персиковой косточки.  
Всё. Он поступил с Вэй Ином ужасно нечестно.  
Столько ужасных мыслей одновременно кружились в его голове. Значит, все. Он должен, должен поговорить с ним. Сказать, что не хотел? О, нет, он очень хотел. Это было так сладко и запретно, прикасаться губами и языком, чувствовать ответное движение и...  
Ох.  
Лань Чжань поднялся из-за стола и глубоко вдохнул. Что же теперь делать? Или не делать ничего? Поступить еще более неправильно?  
Он тоскливо открыл правила ордена Гусу Лань.  
Пятьдесят второе, как и всегда, гласило «запрещается водить дружбу с порочными людьми». Но он и не водил дружбу. Он влюбился в Вэй Ина. Он хотел любить его, а не дружить. Хотя, если признаться, и все остальное тоже он хотел.  
Решено.  
Лань Чжань был полон желания найти Вэй Ина и сознаться во всем. И если тот решит покрыть его позором, то так тому и быть.  
Он сам виноват в этом.  
Нужно было держать себя в узде, прежде чем дарить насильные поцелуи. Вот только как бы это сделать? Вэй Ина трудно было найти, если он сам того не желал.  
Лань Чжань решил, что пока не следует поддаваться панике. И все проблемы можно будет решить по ходу.

／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

И вот все это и привело его — их — к тому факту, что в него вцепился детеныш. То есть вот так поймал за край ханьфу, обнял ногу, сев на землю и запрокинув лицо горько разрыдался. А Лань Чжань совершенно ничего не понимал. И не знал что следует делать с ребенком.  
Спас его Вэй Ин. От ребенка. И сказал именно то, чего Лань Чжань так опасался услышать.  
— Я его родил.  
Пока они бродили по городу, под неустанную болтовню Вэй Ина, Лань Чжань считал. Ребёнку года три-четыре, плюс еще время чтобы выносить. И, да, все совпадало. То есть это как раз приходилось на время охоты. В горах. И с тем украденным поцелуем.  
— От кого у тебя ребенок? — осторожно спросил Лань Чжань, надеясь, что Вэй Усянь ответит. И ответит правдиво.  
— О, — Вэй Ин зажмурился, удобнее перехватывая А-Юаня на руках, — это был подарок небес. Я так думаю. Потому что ко мне пришло небесное божество и одарило меня им. Правда сначала поцеловало меня. Ну помнишь? Ту охоту?  
Лань Чжань сглотнул. Он помнил.  
— Я хотел сказать...  
— Представляешь, я даже поверить в это не мог, так все это мне казалось непонятно. Странно. Ну, то есть ведь земные создания не так размножаются, это просто подозрительно.  
— А как они размножаются? — ляпнул Лань Чжань раньше, чем успел подумать об этом.  
— Неважно, — хотел было отмахнулся Вэй Ин, а потом вспомнил ту уничтоженную порнографическую книжку, которую он подсунул Лань Чжаню. — Вот если бы ты тогда в библиотеке не порезал любезно одолженную мной книжку, то знал бы.  
И тут он понял, насколько все забавно. Забавно складывается.  
— Ну, меня поцеловал кто-то неизвестный на горе. Я не видел, что за человек это был, — Вэй Ин отвел взгляд, кусая губы. Лань Чжань засмотрелся на его дрожащие ресницы и чувствовал много всего. Очень. — Вот. От этого поцелуя у меня и появился А-Юань. Скажи, он прелесть?  
Вэй Ин шутил, и не мог по выражению лица Лань Чжаня понять, тот понял, что это шутка или всё-таки нет. Лань Чжань выглядел странно. Очень странно. Словно оглушенный чем-то.  
— Эй? Ты чего?  
Лань Чжань смотрел на ребенка с каким-то благоговейным ужасом. А-Юань, уже успокоившийся довольно улыбался и смотрел по сторонам.  
— Твое дитя.  
— Очаровательный? — Вэй Ин улыбнулся. — Да, весь в меня.  
— А ты, — Лань Чжань осекся, не зная как продолжить, но вроде как подобрал слова. — А ты не пытался отыскать его отца?  
Вэй Ин внимательнее всмотрелся в Лань Чжаня и наконец-то сообразил, что эта его шутка уж слишком удалась. Он расхохотался до слез, все еще где-то в глубине души веря, что Лань Чжань его тоже разыгрывает, а не принимает все за чистую монету.  
— Нет, зачем? — заглянул ему в глаза Вэй Ин, решившись валять дурака до последнего. — Раз уж тот неизвестный, кто бы он ни был, не отыскал меня раньше, должно быть я ему не нужен.  
Он звонко пощелкал пальцами.  
— Забыл я, как красиво называют брошенных наложниц? Ох, не вспомню.  
Лань Чжань совершенно поник, чем вызвал новый приступ хохота, который ребенок, подражая, поддержал.  
— Слушай, — Вэй Ин коснулся плеча Лань Чжаня, достаточно раскованно и легко. — Позволь угостить тебя чашкой чая? Нам, кажется, есть, о чем поговорить. Мне действительно нужна поддержка.  
И речь конечно же пошла о том, что весь мир заклинателей считает, будто Старейшина Илина укрыл спасённых людей из клана Вэнь и мощь его тёмных способностей так велика, что он вполне может создать свой собственный клан. Вэй Ин слушал эти новости от Лань Чжаня и грустно вздыхал.  
— Весь мир считает меня злодеем и никто не догадывается, что мы просто выращиваем редис. Там на горе. Хочешь пойти с нами?  
— Я даже не знаю.  
— Не обижай малыша, — рассмеялся Вэй Ин и улыбнулся. — Ты ему нравишься, считай, что он приглашает.  
Лань Чжань перевел взгляд на ребенка и кивнул, словно завороженный. Ему хотелось провести время рядом с тем, в кого он влюблен. И ребенком. Да. Возможно и вправду все прояснится? Хоть немного. Он не то чтобы не верил Вэй Ину. Он искренне любил его и признал в себе это чувство, но помимо всего прочего, каждое общение с ним было как хождение по подтаявшему горному склону. И Лань Чжань не был уверен, не шутит ли Вэй Ин.  
— Хорошо. Я пойду.  
— Вот и славно, — Вэй Ин сунул ему ребенка в руки. — Тогда неси.  
Пока они брели, слушая песни стрижей и листвы, Лань Чжань рассматривал ребенка, неосознанно пытаясь найти в нем свои черты. И находя. Аж в дрожь бросало. Как это? Вот он, так молод и отец. Не может быть. Как же признаться?  
— Вэй Ин.  
— М-м-м? — тот весело обернулся, уже довольно грызя травинку. — Что?  
— Это был я.  
Вэй Ин медленно моргнул, пытаясь понять о чем идет речь. И не понимая.  
— Извини, Лань Чжань, я отвлёкся и не помню о чем мы беседовали.  
— Это я тогда поцеловал тебя, — Лань Чжань хотел уточнить, но голос осекся и он мог только смотреть на удивленного Вэй Ина и ожидать его реакции на это признание.  
— Ну вот, а я-то думал, что это был прекрасный небожитель спустившийся с небес только ради моей красоты.  
— Я не должен был, — печально вздохнул Лань Чжань и поморщился. Ну же, вот так на людях показывать свое состояние. — Я должен понести наказание.  
— За поцелуй? — Вэй Ин рассмеялся. — Скажешь тоже!  
— Но у тебя ребенок, — Лань Чжань бросил на него взгляд. — Вдруг ты не хотел.  
— А-а-а, — протянул Вэй Ин, внимательно глядя на Лань Чжаня. — Я пошутил. Как бы, ну. Дети не рождаются от поцелуев.  
Он сам чувствовал, как горели его щеки, и он пока еще не осознал саму мысль, что Лань Чжань целовал его и не только целовал, но теперь еще и уверовал, что А-Юань его сын. От Вэй Ина? Боги, орден Гусу Лань действительно монашеский.  
Лань Чжань смотрел на него с подозрением.  
— Знаешь, откуда берутся дети?  
— Я, да, но...  
Вэй Ин едва смог сдержать дикий хохот. Это надо! Такой замечательный, взрослый мужчина и вот тебе на.  
— Я был уверен, что ты уже познал все удовольствия.  
— Все удовольствия я имею право познать только со своим спутником на тропе самосовершенствования. Так что нет.  
Вэй Ин улыбался, разглядывая Лань Чжаня.  
— Знаешь, я вот тут подумал, не хочешь ли ты искупить вину за тот украденный у меня поцелуй?  
— Хочу, — серьезно признался Лань Чжань.  
— Тогда давай проведем вместе ночь? Ты и я?  
— Ночь, — каким-то образом с утвердительной интонацией спросил Лань Чжань и, получив кивок, перевел дыхание. Что же, ночь значит ночь.  
— О, ты представить себе не можешь, как замечательно проведешь эту ночь. Узнаешь много нового и будешь удивляться, — радостно щебетал Вэй Ин. — Послушаешь, как ноет мелкий, когда просыпается ночами.  
— Все настолько плохо?  
— Нет, конечно, — улыбался Вэй Ин. — Просто хочу понять насколько же глубока пропасть в одной определенной области знаний. И я говорил о ночи любви. Между нами, — на всякий случай уточнил Вэй Ин. — А вот если бы ты не порвал ту книжку с эротическим картинками, то точно бы знал как и откуда появляются дети.  
Лань Чжань отвел взгляд, понимая, что действительно ошибся. Ну как же так можно было? Почему, как?  
— То есть, у тебя не может быть детей от поцелуя?  
— Ни у кого не может, — веселился Вэй Ин, довольно улыбаясь. — Ну так? Согласен, да?  
Вэй Ин с привычной небрежностью оставлял ему возможность сохранить лицо и покинуть и его и гору Луанцзан. И не «проводить с ним ночь». Лань Чжань перехватил взгляд смеющихся глаз Вэй Ина и ответил:  
— Я согласен и я хочу.  
Вэй Ин широко улыбнулся. Что же, напросился сам.  
— Как пожелаете.  
До пункта назначения они добрались достаточно быстро, все это время Лань Чжань примерно в одинаковой степени сгорал от стыда и поражался тому, как ребенок повторяет все подряд, отмечает мелочи, которые взрослый даже не заметит.  
— Прости, Лань Чжань, это не мой сын, — веселится Вэй Ин. — И не твой, — уточнил он на всякий случай. — И мы его вернем тем у кого взяли.  
Вэй Ин ловко отдал А-Юаня пожилой женщине и повел Лань Чжаня за собой.  
— Покажу тебе мое демоническое логово.  
— Ты здесь живёшь? — это почти не звучало вопросом, даже скорее констатацией факта. Будто Лань Чжань слишком удивлен, чтобы молчать.  
— Ага. Логово у меня в пещере. Там уютно. А люди, которых я увел, живут рядом, — они как раз проходили явно воздвигнутый в спешке поселок.  
Лань Чжань несколько занервничал.  
— Я тоже останусь здесь?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Ты же не идиот.  
Лань Чжань чувствовал себя именно так. Идиотом. Совершенно не знающим ничего о том, что должно происходить между людьми, которые хотят быть самыми близкими.  
— Мы с тобой проведём вместе ночь, — завораживающе, как демон-лисица начал говорить Вэй Ин, касаясь его запястья, заставляя вздрогнуть от этого прикосновения, и теперь целенаправленно ведя его за собой в огромный грот чёрной пещеры, где красные и белые огоньки свечей ярко вспыхивали в сумраке, — а потом я тебя выгоню отсюда, чтобы никто и не заподозрил, что второй Нефрит клана Лань якшается со Старейшиной Илина.  
Лань Чжань замер, оглядываясь. Да, здесь было уютно. Ложе, низкий столик, принадлежности для письма. Несколько свитков и книг.  
— Да. Располагайся, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся. — Могу предложить тебе вина. Хочешь?  
Лань Чжань покачал головой.  
— Ты не пьёшь, да, — вздохнул Вэй Ин. — Никаких тебе радостей плоти.  
Он шагнул ближе, замирая на расстоянии одного дыхания и осторожно, словно боясь, что Лань Чжань ускользнет от него, прижал ладонь к его скуле, шагнул еще ближе, потянулся к губам. Позволяя Лань Чжаню или ответить, или прервать еще не начавшийся поцелуй. Тот все равно считал, что поцелуй это нечто сакральное. Важное. Сумасшедше запретное. Знал, но позволил себе прильнуть губами к губам Вэй Ина, ощутить его улыбку и язык, мягко касающийся его собственного. Так хорошо. Запретно и сладко. Вэй Ин обнял его за шею, лишая последней возможности отпрянуть и сбежать. Потому что руки Лань Чжаня уже обвили его талию и прижали тело к телу, так тесно, что и воздух между ними не пройдет. Позволяя обнимать себя, касаться так, как только супруги имеют право прикасаться друг к другу. Вэй Ин потянул его пояс, развязывая, оглаживая плечи, такой лёгкой лаской, незаметно стягивая верхние одежды. Вэй Ин прижал ладонь к его груди, позволяя пальцам скользнуть под ткань, и прижаться к обнажённой коже, заставляя все эмоции Лань Чжаня вспыхнуть огнём.  
Неужели все действительно не так, как он себе надумал? И пары не ограничиваются сном в тёплых объятиях, поцелуями и совместными прогулками? Вэй Ин касался его кожи, оглаживал грудь, живот, касаясь сосков, заставляя вздрагивать. Дыхание сбивалось. Руки слабели, колени подкашивались. Так хорошо. Он старался повторять, боясь показаться плохим партнером на ночь, но Вэй Ин лишь улыбался, не торопясь смеяться над ним, лишь подаваясь под неумелые руки.  
— Можешь только получать удовольствие, — разрешил ему Вэй Ин, как всегда угадал его мысли. — Не бойся, я получу то, чего желаю.  
И снова поцеловал, теперь утягивая за собой на кровать, на грубо сколоченное ложе, удобно уронил его, нависнув, и довольно разглядывая.  
— Ты такой красивый, Лань Чжань, — признался он с какой-то странной тоской в голосе. — Совершенный.  
Лань Чжань не считал себя каким-то особенно привлекательным, но все же приятно было это услышать. Он нервно вздохнул, когда понял, что одежду с него плавно стащили, не забывая касаться кожи.  
— Я счастлив, что ты здесь. Со мной, — Вэй Ин продолжал шептать. — Со мной, такой податливый, покорный.  
Лань Чжань снова ответил на поцелуй. Вздрогнув от того, что, легко проведя самыми кончиками пальцев по груди и прессу, Вэй Ин так же невесомо коснулся его члена. Чуть сдвинулся, сжимая сильнее, ведя рукой вниз.  
— Лань Чжань, скажи, — глаза Вэй Ина почти горели азартом или страстью, — ты хоть когда-нибудь трогал себя так?  
— Нет, — смог произнести Лань Чжань.  
Вэй Ин поднял бровь, улыбаясь.  
— Действительно?  
— Ни разу, — выдавил из себя Лань Чжань, вздрагивая от того, как мягко скользят пальцы Вэй Ина по его члену, даря ощущения, такие запретные и непознанные, что голова шла кругом. Как... боги!  
— Тебе понравится, — прошептал Вэй Ин.  
Конечно понравится. Ему вот уже нравится. Он пожалел, что они сторговались на одну ночь. Потому что ему хотелось бы утаскивать Лань Чжаня в постель каждый день. И каждый день видеть его и касаться. Быть больше чем те, кем они были до всего.  
— Понравится, — повторил Вэй Ин и скользнул по его телу ниже, касаясь члена губами.  
Лань Чжань даже дыхание задержал, стиснул длинные пальцы в кулаки, нервно дрожа и зажмурившись. Переживал первое подобное к себе прикосновение, чувствовал, что сердце бьется быстрее, сильнее. Так яростно. Вэй Ин длинными движениями облизывал член, сжимая бедра любовника. Восхищаясь тем насколько тот хорошо сложен. Идеален. Вэй Ин самозабвенно опускался ртом на член, сильнее прижимая тот языком к нёбу, позволяя почувствовать сокращения горла, то как он сжимает его. Вэй Ин не знал чего ему хочется больше, самому поиметь Лань Чжаня или всё-таки ублажить себя его членом. Желания такие одинаково яркие и противоречивые заставили застонать.  
А с учетом того, как он... как Лань Чжань невинен, это все походит на нечто странное, словно ночь с украденной невестой. Вэй Ин открыл глаза, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией любовника, за тем, как тот кусает губы и дрожит. Ему действительно досталась жемчужина.  
— Лань Чжань, — протянул Вэй Ин, выпрямляясь, почти садясь на его бедра, так чтобы сжать рукой оба их члена. — Скажи, что я нравлюсь тебе? Я же самый лучший, верно?  
— Да, — выдохнул Лань Чжань, почти больно стискивая его бедро, заставляя охнуть, и зажмуриться.  
Вэй Ин прикусил губу и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Я покажу тебе, как нам может быть хорошо, как нам может быть хорошо каждый день, — он скользнул своим членом по члену Лань Чжаня, наслаждаясь дрожью и тем, как тянет в животе от предвкушения. Он обязательно объездит этого парня. Да.  
— Ляг на спину, — выдохнул Вэй Ин.  
Лань Чжань послушно откинулся назад, позволяя Вэй Ину делать, чтобы он ни делал, да. Наблюдая, как Старейшина Илина медленно сбрасывает с себя все всё ещё оставшиеся на нем одежды. Тянется за флаконом с маслом и, по-прежнему оставаясь почти на коленях над распростёртым Лань Чжанем, касается себя. Так откровенно, развратно, словно не испытывая никакого смущения или стыда. Но зрелище заставляло дрожать, сжиматься в нервном возбуждении, цеплять пальцами покрывало.  
— Ты такой красивый. Такой смущенный, такой... ох, Лань Чжань, как же ты дожил до своих лет таким невинным? Как будто хранил для меня, — шептал Вэй Ин, плавно скользя пальцами. — Да, единственный поцелуй. И тот мой. Хочешь меня?  
— Хочу, — согласился он, это было сказано так странно, почти отрешенно, словно Лань Чжань все ещё не верил в происходящее или считал все это своим сном.  
Вэй Ин довольно запрокинул голову, еще раз с предвкушением потерся о него и медленно-медленно принялся опускаться на член, вздрагивая и кусая губы. Лань Чжань не сдержался, ухватил любовника за бедра, помогая опуститься плавно и медленно, сам дрожа от ощущений и всеми силами пытаясь удержать сбившееся дыхание. Так хорошо.  
Вэй Ин замер, полностью опустившись и глубоко вдохнул. Накрыл ладони Лань Чжаня своими, переплетая пальцы, чуть сжимая. И неторопливо двинулся вверх, настолько медленно, что Лань Чжань едва с ума не сошёл от такого. Хотелось сильнее, быстрее, ярче. Но и так было идеально, словно одна из медитативных практик. Мысль мелькнула и он подумал, что хотел бы всегда заниматься этим только с Вэй Ином и только с ним. Вэй Ин кусал губы, те стали яркими, словно у демоницы, сильнее сжимал его ладони, сбиваясь с ритма и так хорошо сжимаясь, что Лань Чжань забывал как дышать. Это стало совсем неважным, главное — он видел любовника и удовольствие на его лице. Это так появляются дети? Лань Чжань вдохнул. Процесс слишком приятный, отчего же так мало вокруг малышни?  
Вэй Ин уперся ладонями в его грудь, плавно набирая темп, глубоко дыша и сверкая глазами. Почти больно впиваясь ногтями в его грудь и ведя вниз, царапая, с удовольствием рассматривая как под его пальцами появляются розоватые полосы. На белоснежной коже Лань Чжаня они выглядели словно рисунок.  
— Ты можешь быть смелее со мной, Лань Чжань, — хрипло мурлыкнул Вэй Ин.  
И его невинный любовник тут же воспользовался таким предложением, вскидывая бедра, жадно толкаясь в горячее тело. Вэй Ин охнул, скорее от неожиданности, сжимаясь и замирая, позволяя трахать себя так, почти на весу, сладко и с размахом.  
Быстро, в том ритме, который желал Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин шипел, сильнее сжимая пальцами его руки и охнул, когда любовник видно совсем потерял контроль, потому что перекинул его, теперь вжимая своим телом в ложе, словно поймав в ловушку и быстро имел, по-прежнему не отводя горящего, почти пылающего взгляда. Первое соитие, такое яростное и жадное. Вэй Ин зажмурился, думая, что Лань Чжань станет прекрасным любовником, когда наберется опыта. Стоило как можно скорее начать работать в этом направлении, потому что сейчас, сжимаясь на твердом члене, он был готов оставаться в таком положении всю свою жизнь. Ему было слишком замечательно, Лань Чжань был неутомим и идеален. Вэй Ин даже не успел понять, что происходит как его накрыло удовольствие, яркое-яркое и хлесткое, словно пощечина. Он сжал зубы на плече Лань Чжаня, рыча и вздрагивая, кончая и чувствуя как тёплая сперма выплескивается между их животами.  
Лань Чжань замер на несколько мгновений, позволяя ему пережить острое удовольствие, и снова начал двигаться, на это раз быстро и сильно, жадно, порывисто. Он склонился к Вэй Ину, цепляя зубами его плечо, кончая и дрожа. Приятной тяжестью он навалился на любовника и замер, тяжело дыша.  
Вэй Ин открыл глаза только когда почувствовал на губах поцелуй. Такой лёгкий, кажущиеся странным после всех поцелуев-укусов, невесомый и волшебный. Лань Чжань смотрел на него, странно-странно, поглаживал большим пальцем уголок рта, и, да, Вэй Ин мог бы поклясться, что его глаза улыбались.  
— Тебе понравилось, Лань Чжань? — привычно игриво спросил Вэй Ин, на самом деле чертовски смущаясь. Лань Чжань глубоко вздохнул и подался вперед, касаясь губами его губ.  
— Очень. Но чувствую себя глупо. Я сам не понимаю, как мог прожить жизнь, не зная... такого.  
Вэй Ин покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
— Ты называешь соитие «таким». Хотя... ты останешься со мной?  
— Останусь, — без раздумий ответил Лань Чжань.  
— Я рад. И, боюсь, я должен разочаровать тебя.  
— В чем? — внимательно уточнил Лань Чжань.  
— Прости, у нас не может быть детей, — трагично признался Вэй Ин. — Но мы всегда сможем украсть себе А-Юаня?

／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

_19.11.20 — 23.11.20_


End file.
